


Going home

by Uintuva



Series: Blackout [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Implied Relationships, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: In a world where Rin had someone she truly cared about waiting at home, she was just a second slower. Just a second. And it made a world of difference.





	Going home

In a world where Rin had someone she truly cared about waiting at home, she was just a second slower. Just a second. And it made a world of difference.

  


Just that second meant Obito made it in time. As Obito saw his most important person second away from permanent end, the stress awakens his mangekyou.

  


Quick instinctual Kamui later and Kakashi passed traumatizingly right through Rin and into the iwa nin behind her. 

  


As Minato made it on the scene of destruction, Rin told him all she knew. Babbling hysterical apologize all the while as Obito tried to comfort a crying Kakashi.

  


Quick trip later and Minato and Kushina stabilized Rin, giving Konoha it’s second jinchuuriki. And changing the future

  


That was the world where simply Anko’s existence saved the world.


End file.
